The forest is calling
by Niacin
Summary: One-shot Hagrid tries to sneak into the forbidden forest in his second year during a quidditch match.


Hagrid knew he should not be looking around in the forbidden forest, but he could not resist. Today was a match of Hufflepuff against Slytherin and although he would normally love to attend to the games, he had decided this was the perfect opportunity to try to sneak into the forest. You see, Hagrid had a large posture, which made it difficult to be subtle.

"Where are you heading, Hagrid," he then heard behind him. "Nothing for you to miss a game." With a groan he turned around. Ignatius Prewett was looking curiously at Hagrid.

Hagrid starts stammering and feels his cheek redden. "Well, I- I was going to help Kettleburn."

Ignatius Prewett cocks his head. "Did you? I thought I saw him walking towards the quidditch pitch.." Ignatius smiles victorious as he sees Hagrid looking helplessly around himself.

"Well, maybe he forgot," he mumbles.

"Come on, Hagrid," Ignatius coaxes, "Tell your friend what was so important that you'd miss a match."

"I wouldna want yer to get into trouble," Hagrid says shyly.

Ignatius eyes then shift to the forbidden forest behind Hagrid. "Well," he says shaking his head, "I should have known."

"What?" Hagrid asks guardedly.

"The forbidden forest huh?" Ignatius looks excited. "I would not mind having a look myself." Hagrid smiles delighted. Not many students had been friendly to him. Some had been downright mean, others had believed him to be dangerous, but not Ignatius. The redheaded boy was very popular in Gryffindor, but somehow always seemed to seek him out and join him. Hagrid smiled back at him and motioned him towards the forest. "At least with you around, I won't have to worry about any monsters in the forest, huh?"

Hagrid stood a little straighter. "Yer right about that, mate."

"Ignatius," An unkind voice sang, "Whatever are you doing near the forest and the giant boy?"

Hagrid looked dejectedly at Ignatius, who patted his shoulder absentmindedly. "Should you not be practising your vocals or something?"

It was Celestina Warbeck, who was pouting at Ignatius. "Maybe you can help me with my vocals?" Next to Celestina a bored Olive Horny was watching her nails.

Ignatius looked shortly over his shoulder. "Sorry, Celestina, danger is calling. I am going into the forest, don't tell the teachers," he shouted, winking at her. She giggled and waved at him as the made they're way back to the castle. He rolls his eyes, muttering softly "girls". Hagrid looked shyly at Ignatius, who was very popular. "Should have been able to guess you'd try to sneak into the forest, eh? You like magical creatures a lot, huh?" Hagrid face lights up immediately. "I guess you've been there before?"

Hagrid looked a bit embarrassed. "No, yer know I've tried and tried, but it isn't easy with this size. But ya know? I've heard there are all sorts of creatures, I hope we can find some." He beams as he adds the last part.

"I don't really care for Celestina," Ignatius then says as a sort of apology. "But, you know, there is no way really for a guy to turn down a woman in style is there? I just wish she would stop following me around.."

Hagrid shrugs. "Yer could try to just tell her 'bout it?"

Ignatius pats his back again absentmindedly. "I guess at least the girls are not harassing you.." Hagrid flushes. Hagrid did not know if he had meant it as harshly as it had come out. Then suddenly Hagrid stands still. "What is it?" Ignatius ask cautiously.

Hagrid points his hands towards a tree. "Look, two bowtruckles near those wiggentrees." He sounds delighted.

Ignatius straightens his robes as he tries not to blush. "Oh yeah, is that tree bark not used for potions."

"Could be." Hagrid shrugs, he had never particularly liked potions. He did liked herbology and care of magical creatures a lot. "Look there, a thestral!" He sounds as if he is in awe.

Ignatius looks at Hagrid with a strange look. "Have you hit your head?"

"Oh, well," He mumbles. "You can only see them, if you've seen death, I guess you haven't-" Ignatius looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Oh well, just let me-" He took Ignatius hand and softly pressed it against the dark, bony skin of the winged horse. Hagrid had read up on them.

Ignatius is really silent as his fingers softly trail the black horse that is calmly eating some grass. He looks thoughtful. "Who died?" His voice was soft, almost hesitating as if Ignatius was unsure if he was allowed to ask.

A loud sob escaped from Hagrid. "Me dad." He quickly patted the thestrals, which seemd to calm him down. "Great man. Really tiny bloke. I used ter put him on my dresser if I did not agree with him. Used ter make him laugh.." Another sob escaped him. He looked a bit annoyed as if he was not allowed to cry.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," Ignatius said softly, "I did not know. When did he die?"

"This summer," Hagrid said, trailing off further into the woods.

Ignatius looks curiously at his friend. "Do you live with your mother? Is she a giant?"

Hagrid looks stricken and anxiously at Ignatius. Of course Hagrid could hardly explain his size by a growth spurt and most people had guessed him to be part giant. He had never really talked with anybody about it, except Albus. You'd think that as a half giant he would not be teased much, but his kindness took most caution of other students away.

"You remember how we became friends?" Ignatius then blurts out. This cheered Hagrid up a little. A small teary smile could be seen if you looked closely.

"Ah, well," Hagrid shrugs, "Orion Black is a tosser. He shouldn'a called tha boy a mudblood and tried ter hex you for sitting with him."

Ignatius smiles. "You showed him."

Hagrid shrugs again. "His spell bounced right'off me, nothing I did.."

"That was the best part of it," Ignatius guffawed, "They took points when he complained to the prefect! He did not even care to lift the spell, so Dumbledore helped him just before the sorting. Can you imagine spending the whole train ride kicking bats away from you?"

Hagrid is now laughing as well. "How 'bout his sister, though?"

"As pretty as ever," Ignatius admitted. "Thinks I am a prat though. So your mum's a giant?"

"Yes, she-," Hagrid freezes for a second and then softly starts cursing. "I shouldn'a said that, I shouldn'a said that.."

"It's alright. Friends, right?" Ignatius butts in. "Will you live with her now?"

Hagrid looks stunned. "She broke my dads heart, left us when I were three."

Ignatius smiles sadly, he could barely imagine his mother leaving or his dad dying. "Then were will you stay?"

"Dumbledore-" Hagrid started, suddenly smiling again. "Great man- He'll help me. He's been very kind her me."

"Well, that's-" Ignatius starts. "That's good. Maybe we should go back though."

Hagrid had been walking fastly deeper and deeper into the forest and then quickly nodded. He put a protesting Ignatius on his shoulder, as it was already turning dark and started quickly walking back. Hagrid let his head hang after walking what felt like way too long, should he not have been here by now. He looked up to centaur. It was watching him curiously and then gazed at the stars. "Mars is starting to turn brighter," the centaur states.

"I- what does that mean?" Hagrid blurts out.

The centaur ignores his question. "I hope I am wrong, but Mars seems awfully bright compared to yesterday.."

Hagrid frowns. "What does that mean?"

"That way," the centaur nods, "leads back to the castle."

Hagrid sighs. "What is your name?'

"Firenze," it answers before it leaves.

"Didya know what that meant?" Hagrid asks.

On his shoulder, Ignatius shrugs. "Ruddy stargazer."

Hagrid loudly laughs in response. Soon Hagrid sees the castle again, only now it is after curfew. "Ye know, you should go firs', I'll probably be caught, anyway."

"I'll take my chances," Ignatius shrugs. Hagrid smiles thankfully. Silently they walk towards the common room.

"I hope both of you are alright?" The heard voice was not unkind.

"Professor," Hagrid blurts out. "I shouldna gone ter the forest!"

Professor Dumbledore smiles kindly. "I did not hear what you've just said." He winks at them "If you need an ear you know where my office is, Hagrid." His eyes studied Hagrid carefully. "And really, both of you, surely you don't want to lose points from Gryffindor?" It did not sound like a threat, his voice was way too friendly and calm for that.

He then turns and claps joyfully in his hand. "Ah headmaster Dippet, How good to see you!" As he guided him away from the two Gryffindors. Ignatius and Hagrid quickly sneaked back into the common room.


End file.
